


Ficlets

by bluechoc



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Leagues and Legends - E. Jade Lomax, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, three sentence ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechoc/pseuds/bluechoc
Summary: Written for various prompts for the  Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.





	1. The Originals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:[ The Originals, any (or all) Mikaelsons, eternity](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5247451#t5247451)

They had no other equal; only each other (and even then, Finn and Kol were never really a part of them).

They had moved in orbits around each other for a thousand years (a thousand bloody, vicious, painful years).

And they will do so for an eternity (always and forever was less of a promise and more of a curse).


	2. Klaus/Rebekah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: [ The Originals, Klaus/Rebekah, first time he ever daggered her](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5226971#t5226971)

This is what betrayal feels like: a dagger to the heart - physical pain and a deeper unforgiveable bitter pain.

Is this how Kol had felt? When she had betrayed him to their brother; as she watched Nik dagger him with a smile? 

Forgive me, she thought to one brother as her consciousness began to slip; and to the other, she vowed, one day you will feel my vengeance and may my betrayal destroy you as yours destroyed me.


	3. Edmund/Susan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: [Any, any, fearful symmetry](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5248219#t5248219)

They had always been the solemn darkness to Peter’s and Lucy’s easy light; doubt and caution rather than glory and faith. 

But Edmund had borne the burden of betrayal alone; until now.

The ghost of her firm kisses and touches haunts him now, as much as the pain they both had wrought.


	4. Susan + Aslan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, treason](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5297371#t5297371)

“You made me a queen of your kingdom,” Susan told him, “and only Peter as a high king was above my station; but that was a lie because you were _the_ king.

“And when I cut my losses and sought to build my own kingdom in the world from which I was born, you took my family and exiled me.

“But if death is the reward for faith, I will gladly accept the price of treason.”


	5. Sansa & Bran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: [Any, any, learning to fly](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5297883#t5297883)

_I can teach you how to fly_ , the raven called in her younger brother’s sweet voice, _you can fly with me, Sansa_.

_I have been learning to fly_ , Sansa thought as she woke with Bran’s voice lingering in the still air, _Petyr has been teaching me, and I have been stretching my wings_.

_I will join you soon, Bran; because when he falls, I will fly._


	6. Laney/Rupert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: [Any, any/any, hot drinks on a cold morning](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5617627#t5617627)

There is a sharp fury that rises in her when Jack hands her a mug of hot cocoa on this cold mountain morning with a grim smile; _You’re not Rupert_ , she wants to say, _don’t try to take his place_ ; but the words stick in her throat.

_He’s only trying to help_ , she tells herself, _and take care of us the way Rupert would have, if he were still with us_.

“I miss him,” she whispers, _I miss his sighs, his quick sweeping gaze, his gentle hands_ (Laney wants him next to her; she doesn’t _need_ him, she doesn’t need anyone; but, oh God, she wants him more than she can say), and Jack reaches out to squeeze her hand, “Me too.”


End file.
